Unaired Tales of the Stargate Program
by BBC Addict
Summary: Drabbles/one-shots/'missing scenes' from SG-1; may or may not be canonical. Sam/Jack shipping will be present, though not in every story.
1. Calculations

O'Neill and Carter sat near a dying campfire as the sky of P3J-897 darkened and the moons rose.

"It's nice to not be saving the galaxy for a change," Jack remarked. "It's relaxing to just sit here, with nothing to do, no Goa'uld to watch out for..."

Sam smirked as Jack's statement trailed off. "You're bored, sir."

"No, I'm not bored. I just...ok, I'm bored."

"We could always head back to the caverns and watch Daniel and Teal'c translate that alien writing."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not that bored."

A seductive smile played across Sam's lips and she daringly scooted herself a little closer to Jack. "I don't think we'll be hearing from Daniel and Teal'c again until morning, and if my calculations are correct, that's four hours away. I'm sure we could find something do to in that time to keep you occupied."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack replied.

* * *

**A/N: I had to do a little something with Sam's oft-used phrase 'if my calculations are correct.' I just had to.**


	2. Theoretically

Jack was seriously considering heading back to the SGC in order to find out who had approved sending this McKay guy on a mission and then killing him or her, regardless of the consequences.

Daniel was absorbed in trying to translate the symbols on the keyboard of the strange device. Teal'c was patrolling the various exits. McKay and Carter were heatedly arguing about whether something she had suggested would work.

"Shut up and do what Carter says or I might just theoretically shoot you in the head!" Jack said in a threatening tone.

"What she's suggesting is never going work. It is impossible to connect-" Rodney stopped talking as Jack pulled out his sidearm and aimed it casually at Rodney's head. "What was I thinking? Of course Major Carter's idea is going to work."

Jack nodded, satisfied, and lowered his gun.


	3. Between Two Fires expanded ending

"You wanna go for ice cream or something?"

Sam chuckled half-heartedly. "Will it help?"

"Probably not," Jack admitted, "but it won't hurt."

Sam sighed. "As long as it's off-base."

Jack nodded. "General Hammond gave SG-1 the rest of the day off."

"Great," she replied without enthusiasm. Lightening up the tiniest bit, she asked, "Coldstone?"

"You betcha." Jack hesitated. "You want me to invite the others?"

Sam shook her head. "Not this time...Jack," she added, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ok." Jack's gaze held all the warmth and understanding that his words and limbs couldn't express—not at the moment, anyway.

Sam smiled faintly. She couldn't wait to finish their ice cream and head home, either to Jack's place or hers, where she would finally be able to curl up in his arms and just let go.

* * *

**A/N: Adding a teeny tiny bit to the end of the season five episode Between Two Fires, where the Goa'uld attack Tollana and Narim's ultimate fate is left a mystery. What is it with Sam being the object of desire for all the alien men, anyway? Maybe they should have a few more female personnel...Anyway, this continues in my SG universe where Sam and Jack are an item despite regulations.**


	4. The Last Word

**A/N: Follows season 5 episode 21 ****Meridian**** and steals a bit from episode 22. Jack and Sam deal with Daniel's departure a little more. Friendship, Hurt/Comfort. Hardly a ship in sight.**

"Carter!" Jack yelled harshly. He and Sam had been bickering all day and her last remark had just pushed him over the edge. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted the various airmen stationed in the corridor were disappearing hastily. Ignoring Sam's challenging glare, he pressed on to the real issue. "Daniel's gone. We need to move on."

Sam shook her head. "Maybe you can pretend that you didn't kill him and go merrily on your way, but I can't!"

"What do you I mean _I_ killed him?" Jack demanded.

"The healing device was working until you told my dad to stop!"

"We don't know if it was working or not!"

"Now we'll never know!"

Jack sighed. "It was what he wanted."

"How can you possibly know that?" Sam retorted.

"Daniel told me," Jack replied, quirking his mouth and shrugging slightly.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I know how that sounds, believe me. But as we were all standing there watching Jacob work the Goa'uld magic, Daniel transported me somewhere and told me to stop Jacob. He didn't want to come back here. He wanted to move on."

Sam didn't look quite convinced and that frustrated Jack even more. "Look, Sam, I'm just as pissed off about it as you are, probably more so. That four-eyed twerp just decided to head off into the unknown, the rest of us be damned. I'll never forgive him for this 'understanding the secrets of the universe' crap." Continuing in a much softer tone, he said, "That's Daniel for ya. Of course he couldn't resist something like that."

Sam had to agree and she smiled ever so faintly. General Hammond's earlier words came to her mind. _I learned to live with it._ She'd learned to live with sharing her father with a Tok'ra symbiote. She'd learned to live with the constant ache of working side by side with Jack knowing they would probably never have a chance to be together, not in this reality at least. She could probably learn to live with not knowing if SG-1 would ever see Daniel again.

Seeing Sam had cheered up a bit, Jack broke out his winning grin. "Come on. There's a parfait glass of blue jell-o in the cafeteria with your name on it."

Sam finally caved in and chuckled. As the pair made their way to the elevator, a gust of wind ruffled Sam's hair and caused Jack's unbuttoned blue shirt to flutter. "He's still a pain in the ass," Jack muttered. A bright flash of light surrounded Jack for a moment before vanishing with another wind gust.

"I'm still getting the last word," Jack said to no one in particular.


	5. Training

"No, no. I love spending some quality time terrorizing...I mean training new guys," Jack muttered to himself as he joined a group made up of young lieutenants and Jonas Quinn. "All right," he commanded, "Jonas and I have been captured by a couple of Goa'ulds. We're being held inside a heavily guarded warehouse full of naquadah, so if you come in shooting, you'll blow us all up. Your entry point is over there. Get ready and wait for my signal to begin moving in."

"Yes, sir!" the four lieutenants echoed as one.

Jonas followed Jack into the warehouse and they entered the waiting cage. Once the door closed, the hum of electricity was just audible. "You didn't tell them about that part," Jonas remarked.

"Nope."

Jonas nodded. Jack radioed the signal to move and then threw his radio outside the cage.

"So...," Jonas said, "what do we do while we wait?"

"We sit here."

"Oh." Jonas tried his hardest to sit still, but remaining still and silent didn't come naturally to him. "I've been wanting to ask you something, Colonel. There's a lot of rumors going around the SGC that you only let me be on SG-1 so you wouldn't have to let a Russian join instead."

"There wasn't a question there."

Jonas frowned. "Ok. Is it true?"

"Does that sound like something I'd do?"

Jonas shrugged. "I really have no idea, Colonel."

Jack took a deep breath. "Look, Jonas, I would never trust my life or the life of my team with someone if I didn't trust him...or her," Jack added, just in case Carter was lurking within earshot. "What really convinced me was the fact that you had the guts to talk to me. I like intimidating guys like you. You didn't let that stop you. If you can face me, you can face a Goa'uld."

Jonas grinned.

"We just have to make sure you can shoot the next time you're face to face with a group of ninja Jaffa."

Two lieutenants crept into sight. One knelt, covering the area while the other approached the cage. She reached out to open the lock and pulled her hand back, hissing in pain.

"Cage is electrified," Jack said.

"Thank you, sir," the lieutenant muttered.

The next sound was that of intar fire. Carter and SG-4 stepped into view. "They're all down, sir," she informed Jack.

"Ok. Let us out of here."

The warehouse was reset and after a scathing lecture from Jack, the lieutenants were lined up to go again. "Michaelson, you're injured, surrounded by Jaffa. The rest of you, your mission is to rescue him without getting killed yourselves." Jack looked at Jonas. "You're up."

* * *

**A/N: Pretty sure Jonas couldn't just accompany SG-1 off-world without some training at some point. I guess I set this after s6e3 'Descent.' I think Jack likes acting crankier than he really is.**


	6. Cursed

Sam was curled up on the couch in her big, empty house. She was clutching her third beer in one hand and box of Kleenex in the other. When her doorbell rang, she didn't bother getting up to see who it was. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Before she knew it, Jack was standing in front of her.

"How you'd get in?" She tried to sound angry, but what with all the alcohol and tears, she couldn't quite manage it.

"I picked the lock."

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes and took another swig of beer.

Jack seated himself in a chair across from her. "I'm not gonna ask if you're ok, because I know you're not. So tell me what's wrong."

"Yeah, right," Sam scoffed.

"I could make that an order, Major."

"Right now, sir, I couldn't care less."

"I know. That's why I'm not going to. But I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Sam sighed in defeat. She could be pretty stubborn when she wanted to be, but her CO was infinitely more so. "I think I'm cursed. When it comes to relationships, I mean. Martouf...and Narim...and Lantash. It's like something's out to get me. Everybody who likes me winds up dead."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Sam sighed. "I guess, but you and I both know, sir," she emphasized, "that whatever we feel, we don't have anything. We can't." She took a long sip of her beer. "You really don't have to stay, Colonel. I'll be all right."

"I'm sure you will, but I don't abandon my people when they need me."

Sam nodded. "You want a beer?"

"Sure."

Sam forced herself off the couch and to the fridge. She handed Jack his beer and flopped back down. They spent the rest of the night sitting across from each, not talking, just being there, sipping their beers and eventually, their coffees.

Once it struck 0700, Jack got up, slowly and stiffly. "Got any Advil, Carter? We're gonna need it."

"Yes, sir," she agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Set after s5e16 'Last Stand'.**


	7. Second Nature

Jonas Quinn continued staring at the body at his feet long after Jack had ordered Carter to get back to the gate and dial Earth. Teal'c had followed her, raising an eyebrow at Jonas and then sharing a glance with Jack.

Jack frowned as he approached his newest teammate. They stood in silence until Jonas finally spoke. "I've been responsible for horrible things. I've seen people die. It's never been like this, this close. I shot him. I ended a man's life for no other reason than that his views on life didn't agree with mine."

"No, you shot him because he was chasing us in order to capture and then kill us," Jack stated emphatically.

"I suppose," Jonas replied with a sigh. He continued gazing at the body a few more moments before shaking himself and starting to walk away. "You probably think I'm weak," he commented as they headed for the gate.

Jack waited a moment before replying. "It's not a bad thing that killing someone isn't second nature to you. God knows it comes too easily to me sometimes." They walked on in silence for a long moment. "The best thing any of us can do is try not to have shoot someone next time." He grimaced. "Doesn't always work, though."

Jonas nodded curtly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm currently watching season 6. Much as I love Daniel, I like Jonas a lot, too. He doesn't get enough love. Side note, can I just say it is completely uncool how the writers like to leave characters with unknown fates? They imply bad things what with Tollana being destroyed and Langara falling to the Ori, but would it have killed them to state clearly what happened to Narim and Jonas?**


	8. Who's Charlie?

Jonas Quinn regained consciousness with a groan. Whatever had knocked him out was much stronger than a zat. He tried to assess his surroundings, but it was pitch black. He couldn't even discern the outline of his hand in front of his face. A quick check of his pockets revealed that all his equipment was gone. At least he had been left his jacket as the cell, he presumed it was a cell, was chilly.

Jonas' attention was caught by a slight moan. He sat perfectly still for a few moments, listening. The only thing he could determine was that a man was in the cell with him; probably Colonel O'Neill.

One of the first things Jonas had learned in his time on Earth was that one did not simply surprise Jack O'Neill unless one desired a punch in the nose, if one was lucky. Rather than trying to find the colonel in the dark and risk injury, Jonas decided it would be better to sit back and wait. Hopefully, Colonel O'Neill would wake up on his own soon.

* * *

Jack surveyed the landscape with satisfaction. The Stargate was located a short distance away from a clear lake. The sun shone down with just the right intensity. A gentle breeze beckoned him to disregard policy and slither off his vest and jacket. Jack turned and exchanged a grin with his companion, who was beaming. "Not bad for a first trip through the gate, eh?"

"No, sir," came the excited reply.

"Seeing it's just the two of us, what do you say to slacking off for awhile and doing some fishing?"

His words were met with another smile. Jack nodded and moved to a small clump of trees. He scoured the branches until he found two that were long enough, flexible enough, and strong enough for their intended purpose. He headed to the lakeshore and found his companion there already, suitable fishing line in tow. Jack quickly rigged up two fishing poles and the pair settled themselves on the ground and cast out their lines.

"Don't we need hooks?"

Jack just shook his head. "What have I told you about fishing?"

"It's not about the fish," came the well-worn reply, "it's about fish_ing_."

"Right. So shut up and fish," Jack ordered.

How long they sat there Jack didn't know. At some point, Jack surrendered to the serene atmosphere and fell asleep. Familiar and unwelcome sounds jarred him awake. Something was wrong. He scrambled to his gear and drew out his P-90. "Charlie!" he called.

"He is here," a deep, distorted voice boomed. "Surrender and I will not have his head blown off."

Jack didn't think twice before dropping his gun. "Let him go!" he yelled.

The Goa'uld nodded and the Jaffa who had been aiming his staff weapon at Charlie's head lowered it.

"What do you want?" Jack demanded.

The Goa'uld smiled cruelly. "I want to make you suffer." He looked back at the Jaffa. "Jaffa, kree!" The staff weapon was raised and discharged.

"No! Charlie!" Jack began screaming curses furiously. "You son of a-"

* * *

"Colonel!" a voice called urgently. Jack felt something shaking his shoulder. He bolted upright and attempted to put whoever was shaking him into a headlock.

"Sir, it's Jonas!" the voice said, sounding a little more distant than it had a moment ago.

"Jonas?" Jack repeated.

"Yes, sir, Jonas." He waited a few moments to ensure Jack was awake and wouldn't try to strangle him again and then crept back toward him. "I think you've been unconscious."

Jack groaned. "How'd we get here?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything after we arrived on P8X-742."

"Any idea how long we've been here?"

Jonas shook his head before realizing the colonel wouldn't be able to see it. "Not really. I woke up about half an hour before you."

"Gear?"

"Negative."

"Great." Jack pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose, willing his head to stop pounding and regretting that Carter and Teal'c had not come on this particular mission. "Did you try to feel for a way out?"

"No, sir. I wasn't sure it was you I could hear groaning earlier and I didn't want to risk a fight in the dark."

"Heard anyone else in here?"

"No."

"Ok, then. Get up and hold out your left hand." Sensing Jonas' confusion, he explained. "We need a starting point and since we can't see each other, we have to go by touch." His fingers brushed against Jonas'. "Now, maintain contact until we find a wall or something." Their walk was very short. They then proceeded to move in opposite directions, feeling their way along the walls until they met again.

"Did you feel a door or anything?" Jack inquired, not particularly hopeful.

Jonas sighed. "No."

"Then I guess we wait." Jack sat down and Jonas soon followed.

The silence was beginning to grate on Jonas' nerves. "So, who's Charlie?" he asked. "You called out his name a few times before you woke up."

Jack didn't respond.

"Colonel?"

"I heard you."

"Oh. None of my business. Got it." Jonas drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

Minutes passed. "Charlie was my son. He died."

More time elapsed. "I let people think I don't like you, Jonas, but that's not it. I like you fine. You just remind me of him. You're so damn curious. And happy. And young. God, I'm old enough to be your father."

Jonas took some time to respond. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me. I know you don't talk much about yourself even to Major Carter or Teal'c. I'm honored."

Jack sighed. "I owe ya, kid. You've saved my butt a few times and you deserve to know that I appreciate it. Just remember, if you tell anybody about this I will kill you."

"I know, sir." A few minutes later, he asked, "So, can I call you Jack now?"

"No."

"What about Dad?"

"Jonas," Jack replied.

"Colonel," Jonas returned.

Jack chuckled faintly. "You're ok, kid. Next fishing trip, you're invited."

Jonas smiled to himself. There was no higher mark of Colonel Jack O'Neill's approval.

* * *

**A/N: I like Jack and Jonas bond stories. **


End file.
